


Fireside Chat

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadeite and Nephrite talk about the beautiful princess of Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside Chat

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Generally Speaking" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

"Where is Kunzite?" Jadeite asked, taking a seat in the armchair in front of the common room's fireplace.

Nephrite, who was writing a report at the desk, shrugged. "Last I saw him, he'd been cornered by the princess of Venus, the lucky bastard. I expect she's taken him to her bed by now. You know the Venusians' reputation…"

"Isn't Kunzite the one always telling us to think with brains, not our hormones?" Jadeite sighed. "Well, maybe a good lay will do him some good. He's been even more uptight than usual."

"What about the prince? I thought you and Zoisite were supposed to be on guard duty."

"He dismissed us to spend the evening with Princess Serenity, so Zoisite decided to seek out the Mercury princess for a game of chess."

"Was that wise?" Nephrite asked with a frown, setting aside his quill. "This is supposed to be a diplomatic mission, but relations are still strained between our two kingdoms. I'm not sure it's such a good idea to leave the prince unguarded."

"Take it up with Endymion. He calls the shots. I'm just following orders."

"I suppose so."

Nephrite resumed working on his report, leaving Jadeite to his own devices. For about half an hour, Jadeite attempted to read the book Kunzite had left behind, but finding it uninteresting, he tossed it aside and took to staring at the dancing fire in front of him.

It wasn't long before his thoughts turned to the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars. From the moment he first met her, he had desired her, but every attempt he made at seducing her ended in failure. Considering the nature of her powers, it was ironic that the princess of Mars was so frigid. All the other princesses had done their best to make their guests feel at home, yet Mars seemed to view him and the others with nothing but barely disguised suspicion. The only one she was even remotely friendly toward was Nephrite.

"Thinking of a certain fire priestess?" Nephrite asked, startling Jadeite from his thoughts. He poked at the coals a few times before sitting down in the chair beside Jadeite's.

Jadeite frowned. "You know I don't like it when you read my mind, Nephrite."

"I didn't have to. It's obvious you're attracted to her."

"What about you? You seem to be on rather good terms with her." Jadeite phrased it more like an accusation than an innocent comment.

"I enjoy her company, yes. Is that a crime?"

Unable to think of a comeback, Jadeite remained silent.

"You ought to forget about her, Jadeite," Nephrite said. "A girl like her will never fall for someone like you."

"You think you're more her type?"

To his surprise, Nephrite shook his head. "To her, duty to the princess comes before all else. She has no interest in love."

"Then I'll just find a way to change her mind," Jadeite said, looking forward to the challenge of melting the Ice Queen of Fire.


End file.
